


Асгардские каникулы

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Loki (Marvel), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: После схватки в бункере Тони приглашают в Асгард





	1. Chapter 1

**День 0**

 

— Тепло ли тебе, эээ… добрый молодец?

Тони заторможенно моргнул, стряхивая иней с ресниц. Это что ещё за бред? Ехидный тон и сам голос определённо принадлежали Локи, но откуда бы ему взяться в промороженном бункере и зачем нести какую-то чушь?

— Пар от дыхания идёт, значит, ты ещё жив, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Локи. — Не желаешь разговаривать?

Ответить на этот вопрос Тони затруднялся. Не то чтобы он не желал… Почему бы не поболтать со старым врагом, коротая время? Подумав об этом, Тони скосил глаза. Локи не предпринимал никаких враждебных действий, одет был скорее по-домашнему, и никакого оружия при нём не просматривалось. Пар от дыхания, значит?.. Тони подобрал камешек и кинул его в Локи. Камешек пролетел насквозь.

— Я так и думал.

— Ну естественно иллюзия, — закатил глаза Локи. — Мне тут делать совершенно нечего, да и тебе желательно убираться. — Он вдруг поморщился и пощелкал пальцами. — А, точно, у вас же нет общего культурного наследия, а эта притча из головы той рыжей… Неважно. Короче, давай, просыпайся, Старк!

Тони сначала хотел возразить, что он вовсе не спит, но списать явление Локи на сон было слишком заманчиво. Так что пришлось садиться, затем, неуклюже ворочаясь в громоздком костюме, вставать на ноги. Иллюзия Локи наблюдала за ним с усмешкой, разумеется, даже не подумав никуда исчезнуть. Тони мысленно запретил себе радоваться этому. Усмешка стала шире.

Несколько часов назад Тони не стал снимать развороченный костюм, надеясь, что тот сохранит хоть сколько-то тепла. Теперь же металл брони выстыл и при каждом движении обжигал даже сквозь одежду. Тони постучал себя по груди, но добился только того, что несколько осколков стекла выпали из рваной дыры. Реактор отключился полностью. Это было скверно. Без энергии снять костюм удастся лишь в мастерской, как бы не отморозить себе ничего к тому времени.

— Если ты не понял, я приглашаю тебя в Асгард, — вдруг сказал Локи.

— С чего это вдруг? — вскинул брови Тони.

— Думаю, сейчас мои мотивы должны тебя интересовать в последнюю очередь.

Тони презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся. От очередного прикосновения заледеневшего металла его пробрала крупная дрожь. Пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не лязгать зубами. Тони инстинктивно обхватил себя руками, потёр предплечья — разумеется, теплее от этого не стало.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что мне требуется помощь? — спросил он, вздёрнув подбородок. — ПЯТНИЦА уже выслала квинджет, так что всё у меня на мази.

— Правда? — Локи прищурился, вглядываясь куда-то в стену. — И он прибудет быстрее, чем вон те снегоходы? Или тебя устроит горячее местное гостеприимство?

Никаких снегоходов Тони пока не видел, но поверил Локи на слово. Фейерверк они тут устроили знатный, и даже если база заброшена, русские не пропустят такое на своей территории. Прикрытия у него сейчас никакого, да и потом за одну только передачу пусть и неработающего костюма его свои же по головке не погладят. Чёрт, похоже, он серьёзно влип!

— Если я сдамся тебе, что я выиграю?

— Всё, — пожал плечами Локи. — Сам понимаешь, меня твои доспехи совершенно не интересуют, так что никаких пыток. Более того, я даже собираюсь вернуть тебя обратно в Мидгард… спустя какое-то время.

— Обещаешь? — быстро спросил Тони.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия! — сверкнув глазами, повысил голос Локи.

Тони упрямо сжал губы, лихорадочно пытаясь заставить себя соображать живее. Вот дерьмо, кажется, он отморозил мозг. Перед глазами мелькали сырые своды афганской пещеры, в ушах гулко метались гортанные звуки незнакомой речи. Пыльный мешок на голове, пытки водой и электричеством, требования, угрозы, безысходность…

— Старк! Не смей отключаться!!!

Локи рявкнул это так, что Тони очнулся. Скривил губы в улыбке: ну и рык! Прямо как Халк после того, как он…

— Соберись! — велел Локи, поморщившись, словно тоже вспомнил про Халка. Или он мысли читает? — На активацию моста нужно время, а его почти не осталось, — поторопил Локи.

Тони кивнул.

— Я согласен, — сказал он вслух, заметив мелькнувшее на лице Локи раздражение. — Забери меня в Асгард.

— Хорошо, — похвалил его догадливость Локи. — Тебе нужно выйти на открытое место.

Вот тут Тони стало дурно. На открытое место? Под прицел тех снегоходов, о которых говорил Локи? И ведь даже в обмане его не заподозришь, Тони уже и сам слышал рычание моторов. Времени действительно не осталось.

— Ну или хотя бы выйди в… шахту, — перед последним словом Локи запнулся и произнёс его так, словно читал по буквам с листа. — Обойдутся без люка.

Это было гораздо проще, и Тони рванул с места, совсем забыв про заледеневший костюм. Разумеется, упал через пару шагов. Поднялся, упал снова, пополз, волоча переставшую сгибаться ногу…

— Замри и закрой глаза, — велел Локи.

Тони ткнулся лицом в пол, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Даже сквозь закрытые веки он почувствовал, как пространство вокруг наливается ослепительным светом.

Путешествие оказалось не слишком приятным. Даже совсем не приятным. Тони лишь порадовался, что уже лежит лицом вниз, когда его вырвало на расчерченный узорами металлический пол. Дрожь пространства вокруг постепенно успокаивалась, но о том, чтобы самостоятельно подняться на ноги, нечего было и мечтать. Тони сумел лишь отодвинуться от резко пахнущего пятна желчи и крови, перекатившись набок. На спину не стал, побоялся захлебнуться, если потеряет сознание.

— О чёрт, — простонал он, оценив расстояние до города и возвышающегося над ним дворца.

— Я долгие века занимаю этот пост, — сказал глубокий низкий голос за его спиной. — Бифрёст пропустил только тебя, смертный. Если ты видишь иную сущность, твой рассудок повреждён.

Тони кое-как сумел сесть, опираясь на трясущуюся руку. Здоровяк с необычными золотыми глазами несколько секунд продолжал смотреть на него с насмешливым неодобрением, словно на принесённого с улицы щенка, в первую же минуту успевшего сделать лужу и затявкать на хозяйскую кошку, затем отвернулся. Но едва Тони подумал, что по этому бесконечному, переливающемуся всеми цветами радуги мосту до дворца он доползёт в лучшем случае через неделю, как откуда-то сбоку вынырнула ладья. С неё соскочили два совсем молодых на вид воина, почтительно поклонились здоровяку и в один голос слаженно отрапортовали:

— Всеотец просил сопроводить гостя из Мидгарда во дворец!

— Так забирайте.

Здоровяк даже не обернулся, а воины, не слишком старательно пряча ухмылки, помогли Тони подняться и перейти в ладью. Развалившись на скамье — не по своей воле, разумеется, Тони охотно сел бы нормально, но костюм окончательно превратился в пудовые гири на руках и ногах, — он с ужасом пытался представить аудиенцию у правителя Асгарда. Можно ли вообще упоминать Локи? И какое он произведёт впечатление, будучи не в силах просто держаться на ногах?

Но все тревоги оказались напрасными. Комната, где его оставили после долгого блуждания по коридорам, совершенно точно не могла быть тронным залом. А в купальнях с царями не встречаются. Ну, Тони надеялся, во всяком случае, что он приглашён в Асгард не в том качестве, чтобы встречаться с царём в купальне. Хотя раздеться Тони сейчас точно не отказался бы, будь тут хоть десяток царей! Раздеться и погрузиться в горячую воду…

— Чего ты ждёшь?

Локи появился словно тень, соткавшаяся из заполнявшего купальню пара, заставив Тони вздрогнуть.

— Мне нужны инструменты, чтобы снять броню, — признался Тони.

Локи тяжело вздохнул, подошёл ближе и начал просто отламывать сегмент за сегментом. Голыми руками и без видимого напряжения.

— Песен Синатры не хватает, — неловко пошутил Тони.

В ответ Локи лишь вздёрнул бровь, каким-то непостижимым образом ухитрившись выразить и сочувствие, и насмешку. Тони потупился, кляня себя за длинный язык. Ладно, сейчас он выглядит крайне непривлекательно, но Локи ведь так и не раскрыл свои мотивы. Конечно, Тони хотелось бы надеяться, что тот больше очарован главным его достоинством — могучим интеллектом, но он прекрасно сознавал, насколько это маловероятно.

— Я пришлю слугу с какой-нибудь одеждой для тебя, — сказал Локи, оценив состояние надетого на Тони под костюмом и выразительно сморщив нос.

Тони просто кивнул в знак благодарности. Локи даже не стал дожидаться, пока он закончит раздеваться, и Тони окончательно отбросил все глупости, рождаемые перевозбуждённым и глючащим от усталости мозгом. Горячая ванна и чистая одежда — это всё, о чём он мог мечтать, и, откровенно говоря, ни на что большее он сейчас и не был способен. Только залезть наконец в воду и унять противную дрожь, никак не желающую оставлять тело.

 

***

Локи отложил в сторону последний свиток, с наслаждением потянулся и щёлкнул пальцами. Служанка мгновенно возникла за плечом, наполнила кубок и поклонилась, бросив быстрый вопросительный взгляд. Локи снисходительно усмехнулся и жестом отпустил её, с сожалением подумав о том, что пока не стоит переходить черту, за которой слухи о вернувшейся к Всеотцу энергии превратятся в подозрения. Ещё не время.

— Старку понравились его комнаты? — поинтересовался он у явившегося по звонку помощника.

Тот взглянул с явным замешательством, преувеличенно тщательно складывая бумаги. Локи нахмурился. Что, уже возникли какие-то проблемы? До чего же суетливы эти смертные!

— Наш гость из Мидгарда остался доволен своими покоями? — на всякий случай переспросил Локи. Вдруг помощник просто не понял, о ком идёт речь.

Замешательство на лице помощника стало ещё более явным. Он оставил в покое бумаги и опустился на одно колено, склонив голову и прижав кулак к груди.

— Не велите казнить, господин, — повинился он. — Мы ещё не проводили гостя из Мидгарда в его покои. Вы приказали не беспокоить, и…

Локи порывисто поднялся, мысленно проклиная непоседливость смертных. Да посвятит он Старка в свои планы, куда денется-то? Неужели нельзя было отдохнуть хоть до утра, прежде чем искать приключений в незнакомом месте?

В коридоре пришлось сбавить шаг, а на подходе к купальне Локи и вовсе успокоился. Магия утверждала, что смертный всё ещё там. Сделав помощнику и охранявшим вход эйнхериям знак остаться за дверью, Локи сразу за порогом скинул надоевший облик и неслышным шагом двинулся дальше.

Полотенца и стопка одежды лежали на скамье, успев пропитаться влагой. Локи щёлкнул пальцами, подсушивая и подогревая их. Старк вздрогнул от этого звука, но не проснулся. Вода в чаше медленно обновлялась, очищаясь и оставаясь горячей, и смертного, судя по всему, разморило. Он сидел на приступке у края чаши, раскинув по бортику руки и свесив голову почти до самой воды. И как только не захлебнулся ещё! Локи покачал головой, разглядев сквозь воду, что тёмные пятна кровоподтёков покрывают почти всё тело. Крепко ему досталось.

А ведь лечить себя этот упрямец может и не позволить. Поразмыслив немного, Локи сел на бортик и опустил руку в воду. От кончиков его пальцев заструилась целебная магия, обволакивая тело смертного и впитываясь в места повреждений. Старк снова вздрогнул и откинулся назад, чуть глубже погружаясь в воду. Локи улыбнулся — может, на словах тот был бы против, но его тело инстинктивно тянулось в верном направлении. Старк глубоко вздохнул, не просыпаясь, провёл по лицу рукой, смачивая его и позволяя магии поработать и там.

По мере того, как синяки исчезали, он всё больше обмякал, и в конце концов его затылок стал касаться бортика. Рот приоткрылся, и вскоре до Локи донеслось лёгкое похрапывание. Пришлось ждать, пока глубокий сон не сменится вновь лёгким. Локи даже подумал, не искупаться ли за это время самому, но решил не рисковать — если какой-нибудь звук случайно разбудит Старка, неизвестно, что тот подумает и предпримет. А уж в его изобретательности сомнений не было.

— Старк, просыпайся! — наконец позвал Локи, легонько щекотнув его магией.

Тот дёрнулся, ушёл под воду с головой, вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и очумело оглядываясь вокруг.

Уловив его смущение, Локи демонстративно вздохнул, поднялся, взял со скамьи халат и развернул его как ширму. Старк всё равно замешкался, выходя из воды, но это он, похоже, обнаружил исчезновение синяков.

— Хорошая у вас тут водичка, — буркнул он, кутаясь в халат и вытирая волосы полотенцем.

Локи не мог не усмехнуться. Дать гостю женский халат прислуга не посмела, а даже самый маленький мужской был Старку откровенно велик. Волочащиеся полы халата, босые ноги и взъерошенные волосы делали его похожим на ребёнка, а когда Старк ещё и зевнул, протирая кулаком заспанные глаза, сходство стало и вовсе полным.

— Можешь приходить сюда так часто, как захочешь, — Локи поймал себя на том, что и тон выбирает такой, каким обычно разговаривают с капризничающими детьми. — Но спать удобнее в кровати. Идём, тебе приготовили комнаты.

Старк послушно кивнул, сгрёб с лавки одежду и остановился, с сомнением глядя на свои железки, разбросанные вокруг.

— Их соберут и принесут тебе, — заверил Локи. Ну точно как ребёнок!..


	2. Chapter 2

**День 1**

Проснулся Тони разом, как по сигналу. Открыл глаза, приподнялся, повертел головой. Интересно, откуда такое отчётливое ощущение, что он не на Земле? Просто потому, что он знает это, или есть отличия в гравитации и спектре солнечного света? Сама комната была довольно обычной, разве что обставлена старомодно, да от подушки исходил тонкий запах незнакомых трав. Впрочем, Тони не слишком в них разбирался, чтобы с уверенностью опознать, земные они или нет.

Туалет долго искать не пришлось, а вот никакого подобия ванной комнаты, чтобы умыться, Тони не обнаружил. Зато наткнулся на служанку, едва не выронившую объёмистый кувшин при виде его наготы.

— Вам не подошла и эта одежда? — справившись с неловкостью, спросила девушка.

На том месте, куда он вчера кучей свалил прихваченное из купальни, действительно лежала другая стопка. Развернув верхнее одеяние, судя по всему, служившее нижней рубахой, Тони торопливо натянул его на себя, чтобы прикрыться. К его удивлению, рукава оказались в самый раз.

— Всеотец велел приготовить вам одежду по росту, — кивнула девушка, и тут же потупилась, присела в поклоне: — Прошу меня простить, господин, я не хотела сказать ничего оскорбительного. Я принесла вам воду для умывания.

Она поставила кувшин на специальную подставку рядом с тазом, ещё раз поклонилась и вышла, не слушая сбивчивых уверений Тони, что ничего оскорбительного не прозвучало.

— Тоже мне, древняя раса, — презрительно фыркнул Тони, умывшись и безрезультатно поискав хоть что-нибудь наподобие зубной пасты и щётки. Хотя, может, у асгардцев просто никогда не было проблем с кариесом или запахом изо рта?

От мелких бытовых неудобств настроение стремительно портилось. Нижнего белья среди одежды не было, если, конечно, не считать за бельё обтягивающие панталоны чуть ниже колен. Если бы Тони удалось раздобыть привычные джинсы, он натянул бы их прямо так, но кожаные штаны на голое тело?.. Даже то, что сапоги и вся одежда пришлись впору, Тони не утешило. Он всегда был не прочь одеться экстравагантно, и в целом наряд ему даже понравился, но раздражение из-за необходимости приспосабливаться к новым условиям всё росло. О завтраке никто и не заикался, книги в комнате сплошь оказались написаны непонятными закорючками, а сунувшись за дверь, Тони обнаружил двух воинов, немедленно уставившихся на него с немым вопросом.

— Так… — протянул Тони. — Давайте проясним, прежде чем вы начнёте тыкать в меня холодным оружием: мне нельзя покидать эту комнату?

Воины переглянулись и промолчали.

— Окей. — Тони почесал затылок и сделал пару шагов в коридор. — Это следует понимать «можно»? Или вы предпочитаете выстрелить, когда я отойду подальше, чтобы попытку побега доказывать не пришлось?

— Ты есть Всеотец гость, — наконец заговорил один из воинов, тот, что был моложе. — Ты есть может гулять целый дворец.

— А, так ты есть плохо понимать английский! — обрадовался Тони.

Воин с облегчением покивал. Действительно, как же он сам не подумал? Просто Локи, Тор, да и давешняя служанка говорили на английском совершенно свободно, вот он и... Придётся брать себе переводчика.

От этой мысли настроение окончательно испортилось.

— Мы показывать дворец, — предложил воин.

— Нет, я как-нибудь сам, — буркнул Тони и поморщился, заметив возникшее на лицах воинов виноватое и в то же время неуступчивое выражение.

— Мы есть ходить с тобой. Приказ Всеотца.

Тони еле удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Вместо этого покачал головой и вернулся в комнату. Впрочем, долго там не усидел, вылез через окно, спустившись по увивающим стену побегам, и пошёл бродить по саду. Голод давал о себе знать всё сильнее, но тут Тони повезло — наткнулся на дерево с плодами, напоминающими на вид и по вкусу спелый виноград.

— А жизнь-то налаживается! — с несколько фальшивым оптимизмом сказал он сам себе, наевшись плодов и напившись воды из фонтана.

Идти бродить дальше как-то расхотелось, и Тони устроился на широком изгибе ветви в нескольких метрах над землёй, свернув и положив под голову так раздражавший своей непривычностью плащ. Мерно журчала вода в фонтане, сквозь колышущуюся листву просвечивало небо. Пожалуй, можно было признаться хотя бы самому себе, что меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось вернуться на Землю и разбираться с создавшейся ситуацией. И что особенно приятно — он вроде как и не виноват! Его вроде как похитили. Ну, типа того…

Тони, разумеется, прекрасно помнил, что сам согласился на визит в Асгард, но Россу и прочим это ведь знать не обязательно. Сделать сейчас всё равно ничего не выйдет, чёртов упёртый осёл Роджерс не оставил ни малейшего шанса разрулить ситуацию. Команда развалена, репутация мстителей безвозвратно погублена, а с подписанием Договора ему даже собственные действия Железного Человека придётся согласовывать. Напрасная, как выяснилось, жертва.

Он так задумался, что не заметил появившейся у него компании. Сверху из листвы свешивалась вытянутая морда какой-то змеи. Тони замер, приготовившись шлёпнуться с ветки, но змея не стала шипеть или бросаться.

— Ну привет, — осторожно сказал Тони, убедившись, что нападения не будет. — Яблока у тебя нет, да и Ева из меня так себе. Хотя стоп, это же Скандинавия, чего я… Так, что там у нас? Фафнир, м? Как тебе?

Змея внимательно слушала, время от времени пробуя раздвоенным языком воздух. Имя легендарного дракона ей, похоже, польстило, она скользнула вниз, оплетая Тони вместе с веткой. Он подставил руку, скользя по жёстким гладким чешуйкам. В голове вдруг завихрились какие-то мысли о совершенно новом типе брони, таком же текучем…

Змея тем временем плотно обвилась вокруг и устроила голову на груди, напротив сердца.

— Хм, вот так сразу и без прелюдий?

Тони почему-то слегка занервничал, хотя змея по-прежнему не проявляла ни малейших признаков агрессии. Кажется, змеи чуют тепло, так что он для неё, вероятно, вроде нагретого солнцем камня. Да и ему, пожалуй, даже уютно в этих необычных объятиях. Нервничать совершенно не из-за чего.

— Давай тогда хоть познакомимся, — со смешком предложил Тони. — Ты у нас, значит, Фафнир, ну а я Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, ага. А вообще я просто люблю изобретать. Знаешь, такие штуки…

В какой-то момент Тони увидел себя словно со стороны, лежащего на дереве и рассказывающего змее всю свою жизнь. Выглядело по-идиотски. Но остановиться он не мог. Точнее, мог бы, если бы захотел, но отлично знал, что чем дальше, тем больше эти невысказанные слова будут жечь изнутри. Тони предпочитал выглядеть идиотом. Когда он дошёл до последних событий, слова стали выходить с трудом, грудь сдавливало, словно тисками, и даже змея приподнялась, встревоженно заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Там была кассета… С надписью на русском. Дата…

В глазах потемнело, совсем как тогда, в бункере, а затем змея вдруг засияла, кольца размотались и обмякшее тело соскользнуло с ветки вниз. Тони судорожно глотнул воздуха и свесился следом, наблюдая за внезапно развернувшейся там схваткой. При ударе о землю колдовской свет погас, и со свистом вспоровший воздух кинжал вонзился в землю, лишь слегка царапнув чешую. Змея атаковала мгновенно, пружинисто извернувшись и словно таран ударив в грудь расплывчатую фигуру. Змее удалось сбить неприятеля с ног, но тот не стал разлёживаться, откатился в сторону и перешёл в контратаку. Сияющие шары, похоже, не были огнём, они растекались по телу змеи, тормозя и сбивая рывки, а кинжалы один за другим находили цель, пригвождая её к земле.

К тому моменту, когда всё было кончено, зрение Тони прояснилось достаточно, чтобы опознать в победителе Локи.

— Спустишься сам? — остановившись под деревом, спросил тот.

Тони кивнул и мешком свалился с ветки. Он-то хотел просто спрыгнуть, но выяснилось, что конечности онемели и почти не слушаются. По счастью, Локи оказался готов к такому повороту событий, ловко подхватил и отволок к фонтану. Тони с жадностью припал к воде.

— О чём ты думал? — устало спросил Локи, приглаживая растрепавшиеся в схватке волосы.

— На меня она не нападала, — пожал плечами Тони. — Просто…

— …раздавила бы, переломав все кости, придушила и заглотила, — фыркнул Локи. — Как всегда, подлинную опасность никто не замечает.

Тони показалось, что вокруг груди снова сомкнулась обманчиво мягкая хватка змеи. Да, подлинная опасность не кидается на тебя, размахивая оружием, а подползает тихо, усыпляя бдительность правильными словами, пригревается на груди, а потом…

— Хватит, — внезапно сказал Локи. — Не доводи себя. Я тебя не для того вытаскивал, чтобы ты загнулся тут от сердечного приступа. Мне тогда вовек перед Мидгардом не оправдаться.

— Не преувеличивай, — отмахнулся Тони. — Не настолько я важная фигура. Но с этого места давай-ка поподробней. Для чего ты меня вытащил?

— Не сейчас, — покачал головой Локи, заставив его досадливо скривиться. — Я пришёл пригласить тебя в общий зал на трапезу, но теперь полагаю, лучше прислать еду в комнату. Иначе возникнут вопросы и ммм… Всеотцу придётся покарать тех придурков, что были приставлены к тебе. А ты ведь этого не хочешь, верно?

— Не хочу, — подтвердил Тони. — Погоди, — торопливо добавил он. — Я привык… Ну, в смысле, вы питаетесь раз в сутки, что ли?

— Да, а что? Ты ещё не голоден?

— Нет-нет, мы наоборот три раза в день едим.

— Это… Каждые восемь часов, если я не путаю? — сдвинул брови Локи.

— Вообще-то даже чаще.

— Ладно, — Локи тряхнул головой. — Я прикажу доставить в твои покои такой пищи, которую можно употреблять в холодном виде, чтобы ты смог есть, когда потребуется. Ещё что-то?

— Кто я тут? Гость или пленник?

— С тобой обращаются как с пленником? — сощурился Локи.

— Нет, — вынужден был признать Тони. — Но список необходимого зависит от того, сколько я здесь пробуду. А это…

— Я понял, — перебил Локи. Взглянул на солнце, сделал сложный пасс рукой. На его указательном пальце появилась крупная яркая бабочка. — Возвращайся к себе в комнаты. Поешь, отдохни. Составь свой список, скажем, дней на полдюжины. Постарайся не влезть в новые неприятности до завтрашнего вечера, я приду и мы поговорим.

Бабочка взлетела и закружилась перед Тони, явно приготовившись указывать ему дорогу. Стоило лишь отвести взгляд от Локи, как тот пропал, словно его и вовсе тут не было. Вот чёрт!..

Интересно, как Локи узнал, что он думал именно о неделе отсутствия? Так, чтобы Пеп успела забить тревогу и его хватились, но при этом не слишком долго переживали и искали. А ему самому нужно это время, чтобы успокоиться и подумать, что говорить журналистам после возвращения. И, похоже, волей Локи так оно и будет. Не слишком ли идеально?

***

Тело змеи звучно шлёпнулось о плиты тронного зала. Хьялмар склонил голову и почтительно опустился на одно колено. Этот жест можно было в равной степени принять как комплимент охотничьему мастерству Всеотца и как готовность принять его гнев. Локи ценил достоинство, поэтому сделал знак подняться. Высокий пост начальника дворцовой охраны Хьялмар занимал не так давно, меньше двух лет. Возможно, потому и не боялся, что не застал прежних порядков.

— Отличная добыча, мой господин.

— Может, спросишь, где же я её раздобыл? — вкрадчиво намекнул Локи.

— Надеюсь, не в купальне? — уголками губ улыбнулся Хьялмар. — Мой господин? — встревоженно добавил он.

Локи понял, что ему не удалось совладать с лицом. От мысли, что гнездо где-то неподалёку, а Старк вчера пробыл в купальне достаточно долго и притом совершенно без присмотра, стало жутко. Хорошо хоть сейчас он в безопасности в своих комнатах.

— Немедленно обыскать весь дворец! — отрывисто приказал Локи. — И сад тоже. Никакой трапезы, пока гнездо не будет уничтожено!

— Но, мой господин, скоро стемнеет. Прикажите запереть детей на ночь, а завтра…

— Немедленно! — Локи подкрепил свои слова ударом Гунгнира.

Хьялмар торопливо вскочил на ноги и поклонился, но от Локи не ускользнуло недоумение, написанное на его лице. Сурт побери, оказывается, у разумного правления есть свои минусы! Если надумаешь не объяснять больше свои приказы, не жди рвения при их выполнении.

— Погоди, — велел Локи. — Захвати тушу на кухню, пусть приготовят снеки и подадут нашему мидгардскому гостю завтра.

Этого намёка вполне хватило, чтобы в глазах Хьялмара блеснул огонёк понимания. Змея была не более восьми локтей в длину, такие экземпляры представляли опасность разве что для совсем маленького или хилого ребёнка. Асгардского ребёнка. А Старка эта красавица едва не задушила, Локи успел в последний момент. Конечно, насчёт сломанных костей он преувеличил, потрясённый безалаберностью смертного, и всё равно сомневался, что это умерит его любознательность. Похоже, отвечать за безопасность Старка в Асгарде будет не таким лёгким делом, как он полагал.

Покинув тронный зал, Локи вышел на террасу. В дворцовом саду уже вовсю шли поиски. Хьялмар знал своё дело. Локи не сомневался, что и в самом дворце так же бесшумно скользят тени, видимые лишь опытному глазу воина. С этой стороны опасности можно не ждать. Но завтра он будет слишком занят с послами Ванахейма. Придётся крутиться почище той змеи, чтобы не дать никаких конкретных обещаний и в то же время не позволить послам решить, что Асгард собирается нарушить традиции династического брака. Локи горько усмехнулся. Асгарду будет не впервой, теперь-то он точно это знал. Но лишь бы его беспутный братец не решил вдруг нагрянуть домой именно завтра — Локи всё уладит миром.

А не спутает ли ему все планы присутствие Старка?

Локи замер, вцепившись в перила и уставившись вдаль невидящим взглядом. Цвергова заслонка мешала ужасно, да и способности матери ему передались не полностью… Поймав себя на этой мысли, Локи дёрнулся и с шипением выдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Всеведущие норны, как же крепко ложь въелась ему в душу! И как трудно перестать думать о Фригге как о матери, особенно теперь, когда это чуть ли не единственные светлые воспоминания, связывающие его с Асгардом.

Что касается предвидения…

Локи презрительно скривил губы. В великанью задницу все эти предсказания и пророчества! Они лишь затмевают разум и мешают принимать решения, трезво оценивая то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Разве легче ему стало жить с этим знанием о будущем, которого он так искал и в конце концов на свою беду нашёл? Нет, оно лишь отравило его правление ожиданием неминуемой беды.

И Старк — лишь часть огромной мозаики его плана. Если же мозаика рассыплется, и явление Тора состоится уже завтра — так тому и быть. Ужасно хочется снова стать самим собой, а время взойти на трон Асгарда в своём собственном облике всё ещё не пришло. Возможно, оно и вовсе никогда не придёт. И Сурт с ним. Есть задачи поважнее.


	3. Chapter 3

**День 2**

 

Приключение со змеёй не прошло для Тони бесследно. Поначалу он этого не ощутил и хотел даже обидеться, что его вот так отправили в комнату, словно нашкодившего мальчишку, но представил целый вечер среди людей, не говорящих по-человечески, и передумал. Бабочка уверенно вела его по коридорам дворца, но передвигать ноги становилось всё труднее. Стража возле его комнат успела смениться, и Тони замешкался, испугавшись, что его не пустят обратно, раз он вышел не через дверь, однако обошлось. Воины расступились, а он ограничился обычным кивком.

Навалилась апатия, смертельно захотелось просто лечь и полежать. Тони начал раздеваться, но непривычные тугие пряжки выскальзывали из внезапно ослабевших пальцев. Он вытянул руку перед собой и с минуту разглядывал, как она трясётся. Что это, запоздалый испуг?

Сев на кровать, Тони скинул сапоги, ещё пару раз дёрнул пряжки, и те наконец расстегнулись. С облегчением стянув верхнюю часть, которую он про себя звал пиджаком, хотя за одну только длину скорее следовало бы назвать её камзолом, и штаны, Тони повалился поперёк кровати, переворачиваясь и наматывая на себя одеяло. С новой яркостью вернулось всё, произошедшее в бункере, накрыло осознанием, что ни фантастическое спасение, ни прочие чудеса Асгарда не отменят этого, не сделают небылицей. Хотелось завыть, но Тони только замычал, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Легко со стороны сказать «хватит». Не Локи же с этим жить.

Тони развернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Чёрт возьми, а ведь было бы легче, окажись он здесь пленником. Гость может уйти, когда пожелает. А он… Он сам не желает возвращаться сейчас на Землю. Да, нужно вернуться. Нужно всё объяснить, соврать, умолчать, пообещать, зная, что не собираешься выполнять обещание. Но… Почему он, в конце концов? Только потому, что он умеет? А если он не хочет?

А с другой стороны, чем больше Локи тянул и темнил, тем больше Тони опасался, что плата за асгардское гостеприимство окажется слишком высокой. Хотя он не мог придумать, как ни старался, что же такое могло понадобиться Локи от него, ради чего стоило бы затевать всю эту карусель со спасением.

В дверь постучали, вынудив Тони торопливо завернуться в узорчатое покрывало. Ничего, они в портьерах ходят, а у него будет хотя бы нарядная портьера.

— Трапеза для гостя из Мидгарда по повелению Всеотца доставлена, — торжественно объявил вошедший воин.

О, неужели в этот раз повезло? Этот асгардец говорил по-английски немного странно, но достаточно чисто. Тони открыл рот, но не придумал, что ответить. Просто махнул рукой в сторону стола, мол, доставлена — и отлично, поставьте там. Воин склонил голову, затем отступил в сторону, пропуская целую вереницу слуг.

Блюда и кувшины едва уместились на столе. Неужели асгардцы столько сжирают за раз? По меркам Тони, еды хватило бы на неделю минимум.

— Вся пища пригодна для употребления в холодном виде, но то, что накрыто, вкуснее горячим, — пояснил воин. Ещё раз коротко поклонился и вышел.

От запахов у Тони алчно заворчало в животе, а рот наполнился слюной. Когда он в последний раз ел-то нормально? Кажется, в прошлой жизни. Путаясь в покрывале, Тони подошёл к столу и уселся в кресло. Ни тарелки, ни привычного набора столовых приборов не было, но голод прекрасно справился с остатками вбитого воспитания. Тони с наслаждением похлебал наваристого бульона прямо через край из супницы, отрезал кусок сочного мяса и отправил его в рот при помощи пальцев и ножа. Жёлтые ломтики оказались, к сожалению, не картошкой, а тыквой, но в другом закрытом блюде нашлась овощная смесь, которую он опять же взял прямо рукой, мысленно снова презрительно усмехнувшись по поводу асгардских обычаев в плане гигиены. С другой стороны, если их организм устойчив к бактериям, может, им гигиена и не нужна?

Сонливость подкралась незаметно. Тони сунул в рот очередной кусок мяса с горстью овощей, вытер пальцы большой тряпичной салфеткой и потянулся за кубком с кисловатым безалкогольным напитком, когда обнаружилось, что придётся открыть глаза, чтобы не промахнуться. Лениво проплыла мысль о снотворном, подмешанном в еду, но это было так глупо, что Тони лишь фыркнул, опустошая кубок и вытирая рот.

Размотать покрывало, прежде чем рухнуть спать, Тони не удосужился и наутро сильно пожалел об этом. Босые ноги замёрзли, а жгут из рубашки и покрывала давил на грудь, не позволяя толком вдохнуть. Но проснулся он не от этого, а от прикосновения ладони ко лбу. Полупрозрачный полог кровати оказался раздвинут, и Тони сразу зажмурился от бьющего по глазам света.

— Прикрой окна, — негромко велела кому-то женщина, сидевшая на краю кровати. Тони завозился, пытаясь стряхнуть её руку со лба и распутать давящий на грудь жгут. Женщина сноровисто помогла ему стянуть рубашку вместе с покрывалом и властным движением придавила обратно к постели. — Меня Илва зовут. Я Асгарда Главный Мастер-целитель. Мне передали, что вчера на тебя напала змея в саду. Всеотец просил осмотреть.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — буркнул Тони, уже сознавая, что это далеко от действительности.

— Позволь мне судить, — не поверила ему Илва. Кончики её пальцев скользнули по груди, задержались над сердцем, и в глазах появилась та самая озабоченность, которая лучше всяких слов вызывает панику у пациентов. — Встань. Ляг сюда.

Тони послушно встал и с недоумением уставился на то, куда ему предлагали лечь.

— Я не йог, вообще-то, — поморщился он.

— Не бойся. Это только диагностика, тебе не будет больно.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони унял подступившую панику. Осторожно проверил пальцем, острые ли шипы, и обнаружил, что не может их коснуться, палец упирается во что-то упругое и невидимое. После этого он совсем осмелел и спокойно улёгся. Оказалось очень даже удобно.

Илва производила свои манипуляции молча и больше не касалась его тела. Тони расслабился и даже закрыл глаза, уютно покачиваясь на невидимом и неощутимом ложе. Он подумал, что это, пожалуй, самое приятное медицинское обследование в его жизни, как вдруг в груди болезненно кольнуло, затем ещё и ещё раз, всё сильнее.

— Трин, придержи, — велела Илва, когда Тони задёргался, широко распахнув глаза.

— Спокойно, это сейчас пройдёт, — сказала девушка, в которой он опознал давешнюю служанку, приносившую ему воду для умывания. Придерживая его голову, она мягкими круговыми движениями провела большими пальцами по вискам. Наверное, в этом была какая-то магия, поскольку Тони успокоился задолго до того, как боль в груди начала стихать.

— Теперь нужно тебе отдохнуть, — сказала Илва.

Тони слегка улыбнулся, в очередной раз отметив, как странно целительница строит фразы. Но те воины и так не могли. Но с чего бы у высшего слоя Асгарда был английский в ходу? Или знать регулярно наведывается на Землю?

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони вслух, вдыхая полной грудью снова и снова и наслаждаясь отсутствием даже малейшего неудобства. Он уже и забыл, каково это. — Методы у вас, конечно, не самые приятные, но результат потрясающий.

Женщины почему-то переглянулись точь-в-точь как те воины. Словно они не поняли, что он сказал.

— Как он попал сюда? — озабоченно спросила Илва. Трин пожала плечами в ответ. — Ты же воспользовался Бифрёстом, гость? — Илва снова положила ладонь ему на лоб и пристально заглянула в глаза. — И ты понимаешь, что я сейчас говорю?

— Конечно, понимаю! С чего бы мне не понимать? Вы же… Погодите, так вы что, не по-английски говорите? — внезапно догадался Тони.

Илва вздохнула.

— Не старайся. Мы не понимаем твой язык всё равно. Бифрёст не просто перемещает из одного места в другое. Он учит. Но с тобой что-то не сработало.

Теперь пальцы Илвы скользили по его голове, и Тони приготовился к новой порции боли, но вместо этого провалился в глубокий сон.

 

***

— Мастер? — заметив целительницу, Локи выпрямился на троне, убирая руку ото лба.

Послы Ванахейма вели себя даже настойчивее, чем он ожидал. В какой-то момент Локи задумался, не проще ли поддаться. Вот был бы сюрприз Одину! А ещё лучше — Тору. Возвращается загулявший братец домой, а его тут поджидает законная супруга. А ведь Ванахейм такой союз устроит ничуть не меньше. Мечты, мечты.

Скорее всего, подобные идеи возникали из-за внушения, Локи весь день чувствовал мягкое, но настойчивое давление, подталкивающее его в нужном Ванахейму направлении. Если бы не приходилось поддерживать иллюзию, у него хватило бы сил закрыться. К тому же одна из женщин поглядывала так, как не глядят на дряхлого старика, и Локи едва сдерживал панику, понимая, что это и есть вероятная кандидатка в супруги. Фригга всегда умела видеть сквозь его иллюзии.

В итоге вечер показался ему бесконечным, а стоило отправить гостей отдыхать, как пришла Илва.

— С гостем из Мидгарда всё в порядке? — спросил Локи, старательно делая вид, что никакой головной боли нет и в помине. С целительницей такой фокус вряд ли пройдёт, но она достаточно долго живёт на свете, чтобы сообразить, что он не желает помощи.

— Нет, — покачала головой Илва. — И вы это знаете.

Локи сдвинул брови, прислушиваясь к магии через Хлидскьяльв. Старк, похоже, спал, во всяком случае, не ощущалось ни отголоска его обычного нервного возбуждения. И с ним было всё в порядке, даже более чем всегда. В целительстве Локи остался на уровне подмастерья, чтобы оттачивать свои навыки дальше, пришлось бы посвятить этому жизнь. Поэтому он лишь слегка подлечил смертного, не углубляясь, а теперь там чувствовалась отличная работа настоящего мастера.

— Мой господин, я могу излечить тело. Но не душу, — с мягким упрёком напомнила Илва.

— Не начинай, — поморщился Локи. Вот только этого не хватало! Сон и Защитница ему лично не понадобятся никогда, вряд ли с половиной йотунской крови удастся провернуть этот фокус. А Один решил принять свершившееся и не желает новой Защитницы. Собственно говоря, Локи отослал целительницу к Старку не столько потому, что беспокоился о нём, сколько потому, что не хотел её присутствия на встрече с послами Ванахейма.

— На его счастье, дух там много сильнее плоти, — продолжила Илва с таким видом, словно намёк только почудился Локи.

— Тогда в чём же проблема?

— Вероятно, во время перехода ваш смертный гость был слишком ослаблен. К тому же были серьёзные повреждения мозга.

Локи сжал челюсти и набычился. Слова целительницы прозвучали упрёком. С Хлидскьяльва видно все дела смертных, и Старка можно было вытащить гораздо раньше. Вот только, зная упрямство этого смертного, Локи тщательно выбирал момент. Возможно, он выжидал слишком долго.

— Что с ним?

— Он не может говорить.

— Что? — Локи показалось, что он ослышался. Старк не может говорить? Да ему только дай волю, он будет трещать, не затыкаясь! И уже в Асгарде так и было.

— Он понимает нашу речь, но сам говорить по-нашему не может, — пояснила Илва.

— Суртово племя! — вполголоса выругался Локи. — Благодарю тебя, Мастер, — величественно кивнул он.

Илва ещё раз сдержанно поклонилась и вышла, а Локи позволил себе минуту слабости, закрыв лицо ладонями. Иллюзии? Шутки? Иногда ему казалось, что вовсе не это его подлинный дар. Как бы он ни старался, любое дело начинало рассыпаться прямо у него в руках. Что ж… Это означает лишь то, что нужно заранее готовить отходные пути. Если он о себе не позаботится, никто не позаботится.

В комнатах Старка было как-то по-особенному светло и уютно. Впрочем, Илва не зря носила звание Главного Мастера. Лучше неё это удавалось только Фригге.

Локи присел на край кровати, раздумывая, разбудить Старка или перенести разговор на более подходящее время. Его знаний хватало, чтобы понимать: смертный сейчас не способен принимать решения. Но и нарушать данное слово не следовало. Что ж…

От лёгкого касания магии Старк проснулся, пошевелился и провёл рукой по лицу, стирая выступившую испарину. Похлопал ресницами, разглядывая Локи.

— Ты ведь не глюк? — Локи не понял слово, которым Старк обозвал его, но переспросить не успел. — В смысле, я точно не валяюсь там в бункере, замерзая, а это всё мне не чудится от переохлаждения? — уточнил тот.

— С фантазией у тебя всё в порядке, — усмехнулся Локи. — Нет, ты точно уже не замерзаешь. И ты действительно в Асгарде.

Старк в задумчивости прикусил губу, что-то поискал взглядом, потом попросту потыкал Локи в грудь пальцем.

— И ты настоящий, — констатировал он. — Хм… Ты в курсе, что Тор уверен в твоей смерти? Он…

— Скорбит, — подсказал Локи. Ничего нового. — Да, я в курсе.

— Так и задумано? В смысле, ты вроде как добился здесь… нууу… завидного положения, так? Или это что-то… — Старк покрутил кистью. — В общем, тебе лучше немного ввести меня в курс дела, а то Всеотец то, Всеотец сё, а я вижу только тебя, которому полагается вроде как быть мёртвым, и… Ты что, смеёшься? — внезапно оборвал сам себя он.

— Нет, — не слишком-то стараясь скрыть веселье, отказался Локи. — Я просто рад, что опасения Мастера Илвы оказались напрасными. Ничто не остановит Тони Старка, когда он захочет говорить.

Старк скорчил забавную гримасу, в недоумении приподняв и изогнув бровь, а затем чуть не подпрыгнул:

— Я говорю не на английском! Как ты это сделал?

— Всего лишь заставил тебя ненадолго забыть родной язык, чтобы активировалась резервная схема, — развёл руками Локи. — Не беспокойся, к утру вспомнишь. Но, надеюсь, теперь ты сможешь общаться беспрепятственно. Завтра, — остановил он Старка. — Прости, мастер Илва меня на кусочки порежет и чибисам скормит, если я испорчу её работу, позволив тебе переутомиться.

— Почему вы все щупаете мне лоб ладонью? — проворчал Старк. — Тоже мне, высокочувствительная аппаратура…

— Всё очень просто, — улыбнулся Локи. — Этот жест тебя успокаивает.

А ещё именно таким прикосновением легче всего было отправить его в страну снов. Локи постарался активировать самые светлые воспоминания, какие только нашёл, и с удовольствием увидел, что улыбка появилась на губах Старка ещё до того, как ресницы окончательно сомкнулись.


	4. Chapter 4

**День 3**

 

Знание местного языка оказалось для Тони волшебным ключиком от врат Асгарда. Проснувшись, он с наслаждением потянулся, и обоняние тут же подсказало, что дольше пренебрегать личной гигиеной совершенно невозможно.

— А душ в конце коридора, — проворчал Тони, заворачиваясь в халат. — Дворец, называется. Удобства, как в студенческой общаге какого-нибудь задрипанного колледжа.

Правда, в студенческой общаге за дверью комнаты обычно не поджидает вооружённая охрана. Тони узнал тех самых воинов, от которых он сбежал в сад через окно, и насторожился. Как бы ему не влетело за прошлые подвиги! Но, по счастью, опыт общения с телохранителями у Тони имелся, в том числе и после похожих эксцессов. Главное, перехватить инициативу и проявить понимание.

— Как дела, парни? — бодро поинтересовался Тони. — У нас как-то не задалось, признаю, и это моя вина. Давайте начнём по-новой. Меня зовут Тони Старк, я тут какое-то время погощу, а вы приставлены меня охранять от всяких неприятностей, верно?

— Я думал, вы не говорите по-нашему, — сказал тот воин, что был ниже и коренастей. Тони мысленно окрестил того, кто понимал по-английски, C-3PO, а этого, соответственно, R2-D2.

— Было такое дело, — кивнул Тони. — Но… эээ… целители это исправили. Значит, вы обязаны всюду ходить за мной, так? Понимаю, служба есть служба. Честно говоря, я даже не против, без проводника тут заблудиться запросто можно, а я вот сейчас собирался сходить в купальню, так вообще без понятия, где она находится…

— Мы проводим, — охотно предложил R2-D2.

— Вот! Тут-то и закавыка, — быстро разворачиваясь к нему, поднял вверх указательный палец Тони. — Вы посмотрите на себя!

Воины переглянулись и нахмурились.

— Нет, отличный прикид! — Тони выставил ладони перед собой. — Блестящее всё такое, мужественное. Но понимаете как… Если вы, такие грозные, будете грохотать сапогами рядом, куда бы я ни пошёл, я буду чувствовать себя каким-то преступником, которого вот-вот схватят, закуют в цепи и поволокут к подножию трона. Сечёте фишку?

Тони внимательно наблюдал за выражением их лиц и был совершенно уверен, что его уловка сработает. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы пообещать вести себя паинькой и подождать, пока они сбегают переодеться, когда C-3PO почтительно склонил голову и сказал:

— Всеотец предвидел это неудобство для своего гостя и дал нам разрешение ещё вчера.

С этими словами он приложил руку к груди, кулаком нажав на круглую бляшку крепления плаща. Напарник повторил его жест. Их доспехи засияли и преобразились. Теперь это были обычные асгардские наряды, наподобие того, что носил вчера сам Тони. Копья после удара об пол уменьшились и заняли своё место на поясе.

Тони так и остался стоять с открытым ртом. Впрочем, асгардцы приняли это за знак восхищения и довольно заулыбались. Тони попытался собрать разбежавшиеся мысли. Идея с перевоплощением одежды прямо на носителе показалась ему безумно привлекательной, а раз это доступно рядовым воинам, вероятно, магии для этого не требуется, то есть вполне постижимо и можно разработать! Свечение, скорее всего, выход энергии, но вряд ли большой…

— Мы готовы сопровождать тебя, — негромко напомнил C-3PO.

Тряхнув головой, Тони послушно пошёл вперёд. Компания молчаливых телохранителей пришлась очень даже кстати. Они теперь выглядели обычными асгардцами, идущими по своим делам, думать не мешали, а вот купальню без их помощи Тони и впрямь мог не найти, маршрут он запомнил куда хуже, чем надеялся.

Лежа в горячей, исходящей паром воде, Тони пытался сложить в голове ребус, состоящий всего из двух кусочков: Всеотец и Локи. Первоначальное предположение о том, что Локи каким-то путём сумел вернуть себе место при дворе, даже выбиться в фавориты, теперь казалось несостоятельным. Речи об аудиенции у Всеотца так и не заходило, а между тем все вокруг были убеждены, что Тони — личный гость Всеотца. Ни разу не встретившись с ним лично, таинственный Всеотец неизменно оказывался в курсе всех его надобностей, да и вообще знал о привычках землян и конкретно Тони Старка как-то слишком уж много. Это легко объяснялось, если заменить переменную «Всеотец» на «Локи». Но чем тогда объяснить обратную замену?

Выбравшись из чаши с горячей водой, Тони встал под прохладные струи асгардского аналога душа, напоминавшего скорее водопад, и продолжил решать такое простенькое на вид, но оказавшееся заковыристым уравнение. Может быть, «Всеотец» — это лишь звание, передающееся тому, кто стоит во главе Асгарда, и Локи, заняв трон, получил право на этот титул? Эта версия нравилась Тони своей простотой, но сюда плохо вписывалась уверенность Тора в смерти Локи. Если Локи жив и правит Асгардом, почему об этом не знает Тор? Ведь, судя по поведению асгардцев, по уважению, а порой и благолепию, звучащему в их голосах, правление Локи им пришлось по душе. Хотя…

Тони ладонью вытер воду с лица и сел на скамью, завернувшись в полотенце. Знают ли асгардцы, кто ими правит? Локи показывался ему исключительно наедине. Если у них есть технология, позволяющая менять одежду прямо на носителе, почему бы не добавить к ней маску, изменяющую черты лица? Тони бы додумался. А в этом случае всё становится вообще просто: Локи правит Асгардом, но никто не знает, что это Локи. Никто, кроме Тони. Неужели Локи настолько доверяет ему? Или считает, что у Тони достаточно своих проблем, а благодарности за спасение из бункера хватит, чтобы не выдать тайну своего спасителя?

Всю дорогу обратно до своих комнат Тони размышлял, как задать вопрос сопровождающим его воинам, но так и не придумал ничего, что позволило бы прояснить ситуацию, не спалив Локи. А в комнатах его поджидал приятный сюрприз, заставивший на время забыть об этом ребусе. Рядом со свежей стопкой одежды обнаружилась и его собственная, выстиранная и отглаженная! Тони рассматривал свои трусы с таким умилением, словно нашёл на чердаке когда-то любимую игрушку, без которой в детстве не мог заснуть.

— А жизнь-то налаживается, — посмеиваясь над самим собой, прокомментировал это событие Тони.

Интересно устроена человеческая психика! Натянув трусы, он почувствовал себя защищённым, словно это был не кусок ткани, а броня. Кстати о броне… Поддоспешник тоже был аккуратно вычищен, но его Тони надевать не спешил. Подошёл к коробке, куда сложили его броню, потрогал покрытый царапинами и вмятинами металл. Чёрт подери, каким убогим выглядело его достижение! Теперь Тони понимал, что тут оно вряд ли кого заинтересовало бы, разве что каких историков. По сравнению с технологиями асгардцев его броня выглядела просто ржавыми рыцарскими доспехами.

— Если хотите, её можно починить, — сказала за его спиной Трин. — Доброе утро, господин, — улыбнувшись, поклонилась она, когда Тони обернулся.

— Меня зовут Тони Старк, можно просто Тони, — поправил девушку он.

— Как вам будет угодно, господин Тони.

— А у вас нет какого-то другого обращения, кроме «господин»? — слегка поморщившись, спросил Тони.

— Мастер? — бросив взгляд на коробку с остатками его брони, предложила Трин.

— Да, мастер, — охотно согласился Тони. Это слово ему нравилось. Оно как будто возвращало ему что-то утраченное. Мастер, механик…

— Мастер Тони желает умыться? — чуть приподняв кувшин, который держала в руках, спросила Трин.

— Вообще я уже искупался, а вот почистить зубы не отказался бы, — вздохнул Тони.

— Почистить?

— Да, почистить зубы, — Тони кивнул и изобразил движение зубной щётки.

— Ах, освежить рот? — догадалась Трин. Подошла к тазу для умывания, поставила кувшин, выдвинула неприметный ящик в подставке и протянула Тони пузырёк с какой-то бледно-зелёной жидкостью.

— Надо выпить? — уточнил Тони.

— Нет, прополоскать.

Жидкость оказалась чем-то вроде отвара из трав, вполне приятная на вкус и действительно отлично освежающая. Тони провёл языком по зубам и широко улыбнулся. Жизнь налаживалась, безо всякого сарказма. Понаблюдав, как Тони путается в ремешках, Трин покачала головой и взялась за дело сама. Ловко одёрнула, застегнула, перевернула, защёлкнула, отогнула — и внезапно оказалось, что неуклюжий на вид асгардский наряд при умелом обращении сидит идеально, словно вторая кожа, не стесняя движений.

— А такие круглые штучки, которые позволяют переодеваться?.. — вспомнив, спросил Тони. На его одежде ничего похожего не было. Да и у целительниц тоже.

— Это очень дорогая вещь. Боюсь, для этого нужно быть знатью. Или эйнхерием, — улыбнулась Трин. — Им репликс выдаётся вместе с обмундированием.

Тони хотел спросить, как этот репликс действует, но подумал, что это ему ничего не даст, даже если Трин сумеет объяснить. Нужно было думать в рамках доступных ему технологий. Наночастицы? Почему бы нет? Тони вновь подошёл к коробке, присел, взял в руки грудную пластину с развороченным гнездом реактора. А ведь это мысль! Центральное хранилище наночастиц будет возле реактора, есть энергия — костюм формируется, нет энергии — связи между частицами распадаются и броня превращается обратно в поддоспешник. Который, кстати, можно будет сделать похожим на обычную одежду. Тогда броня всегда будет с ним, но не превратится в ловушку.

— Показать вам мастерскую? — спросила позабытая Трин.

— А можно? — вскинулся Тони. Он-то уже смирился с мыслью, что охрана приставлена специально, чтобы он не совался никуда, и раз не удалось от неё избавиться, ничего интересного ему не видать.

В мастерскую его сопроводили всё те же воины. Тони успел даже поболтать с ними по дороге. Выяснилось, что C-3PO носит вполне привычное слуху имя Гуннар и очень любит всяческую технику.

— Да, у нас тоже есть такое, — закивал он, когда Тони рассказал про Железный Легион. — Разрушитель.

— Один? — удивился Тони.

— А зачем больше-то? — пожал плечами Гуннар. — Вы просто не видели Разрушителя в деле!

— Вообще-то видел, — буркнул Тони. В досье Щ.И.Т.а были, правда, довольно размытые кадры, снятые с большого расстояния. Даже ДЖАРВИС не смог выжать из них ничего толкового.

Гуннар с напарником вновь переглянулись.

— Когда Разрушителем управляет оператор, его мощь проявляется лишь на малую долю, — осторожно сказал Гуннар.

Тони мрачно подумал, что догадывается, кто был оператором. Впрочем, это мало что добавило бы к репутации Локи на Земле.

— Ну, значит, вы под надёжной защитой, — сказал Тони вслух.

— Нет, Разрушителя так и не восстановили.

— Ясно, — Тони сперва сделал вид, что не замечает двух пар глаз, уставившихся на него с явной мольбой, затем демонстративно вздохнул и рассмеялся: — Показывайте!

Починить безжалостно исковерканного чьими-то могучими ударами робота — впрочем, чего лукавить, Тони прекрасно понимал, чьими, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что это настоящий вандализм — оказалось не так легко. Очень не хватало привычного помощника, всё приходилось проверять и высчитывать самому, и Тони долго не мог понять, в чём закавыка, подозревая, что просто отвык считать вручную и лажает в элементарных вычислениях. Он исчертил схемами кучу листов, и уже начал путаться, что куда положил, когда один из мастеров сжалился и включил какую-то панель, оказавшуюся аналогом компьютера. Правда, без голосового управления, но отсканировать схемы, собрать из них модель и заметить нестыковку это не помешало.

Тони запустил обе руки в волосы, пытаясь ухватить казавшуюся невероятной идею.

— Наночастицы? Нет, квазичастицы? — спросил он сам себя вслух, уставившись на голографическую модель. Это шло вразрез со всей земной наукой, но это объяснило бы всё. Человечество ещё только подбиралось к чему-то подобному, вслепую нащупывая дорогу в фантастических теориях типа фазовых преобразователей.

— А почему бы и не да? — пробормотал Тони, решительно направляясь к Разрушителю.

В конце концов, сломать там что-то ещё больше ему вряд ли удастся…

Он и не сломал. Гипотеза оказалась верной, и вмятины вдруг исчезли прямо на глазах. Разрушитель выпрямился во весь рост, заставив Тони вжаться в ближайший стол, повёл головой, словно оглядывая помещение, развернулся и зашагал на выход.

Чёрт, что же он натворил?

— Надеюсь, у него не активировалась последняя вложенная программа? — слабым голосом спросил Тони.

 

***

— Мой господин, сюда! — Хьялмар выглянул из зарослей и помахал рукой.

Начальник дворцовой охраны явился к Всеотцу вскоре после полудня, да с таким встревоженным лицом, что Локи схватился за Гунгнир, готовясь отбиваться от полчищ врагов, незаметно проникших во дворец. Оказалось, не всё так страшно. Выполняя приказ, эйнхерии обыскали парк и уничтожили гнездо, но Хьялмару показалось странным, что гнездо пустое, он продолжил поиски и вот, нашёл.

— Молодец, — коротко похвалил Локи, рассматривая пожухлую, словно от жары, траву.

Хьялмар прижал кулак к груди и коротко поклонился. Локи осторожно двинулся вперёд, поводя носом как гончая, выискивающая след. Остатки змеиного гнезда хрустнули под ногой запёкшейся скорлупой яиц. Источник жара был где-то близко. Локи так увлёкся выискиванием артефакта, что не обратил внимания на знакомое покалывание кожи и хаотические всплески магии, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Осторожно! — успел крикнуть Хьялмар, заметив движение в траве.

Локи развернулся, но нападение последовало с другой стороны. Земля дёрнулась, уходя из-под ног, их несколько раз перевернуло, встряхнуло, протащило…

Едва свистопляска прекратилась, Локи достал из рукава кинжал, с которым не расставался, и парой быстрых движений вспорол захватившую их сеть. О том, что надо бы сначала посмотреть вниз, Локи как-то не подумал, за что и поплатился. Они рухнули с довольно большой высоты и приземлились не на траву, а на камни.

— Что это за место? — спросил Хьялмар, оглядываясь.

Попытался встать, но тут же со стоном прижал руку к груди.

— Суртово племя! — выругался он. — Кажется, сломал.

— Не накличь, — мрачно одёрнул его Локи.

Судя по жару, красному цвету камней и покрывающему их пеплу, их перекинуло именно в Муспельхейм. Но кто мог осмелиться на такое? И почему ловушка без присмотра?

Локи принял боевую стойку, сжимая в руке кинжал, поймал удивлённый взгляд Хьялмара и мысленно выругался. Лучше бы он попался один! Хорошо ещё, Гунгнир выронил, и тот остался в Асгарде, а то непременно встал бы вопрос, почему это Всеотец не воспользуется столь мощным и полезным артефактом. А на нет и спроса нет. С этим удачно получилось. Но вот в остальном…

Кинжал довольно приметный, манера боя у Локи отличается, а главные козыри: иллюзии и холод, — вовсе нельзя пускать в дело, не открывшись перед начальником дворцовой охраны. Может, конечно, Хьялмар и останется верен своему принцу, но что предпримет, если узнает, что принц-то на самом деле йотун?

До слуха всё отчётливей доносилось отдалённое порыкивание, словно раскаты приближающейся грозы. С тоской Локи подумал о том, что сейчас совсем не отказался бы от появления Тора. Пусть даже потом пришлось бы как-то выкручиваться, при текущем положении дел у них с раненым эйнхерием могло и вовсе не остаться никакого «потом». Но из-за камней показался вовсе не Тор, а огненные чудовища Муспельхейма.

Хьялмар сумел кое-как подняться на ноги, достал левой рукой меч из ножен и встал спиной к спине с Локи.

— За Асгард! — хрипло сказал Хьялмар.

— За Асгард, — повторил Локи старинный клич. На него вдруг снизошло спокойствие. Он не видел такой кончины, а того, что видел, ещё не случилось. Значит, это не конец. Может, ему придётся раскрыться, может, придёт нежданная помощь. Что-то должно произойти. А пока нужно сражаться и выжидать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Земля вызывает Бугимена, приём!

Тони мог бы поклясться, что в золотых глазах промелькнула усмешка, но Страж Асгарда продолжал неподвижно выситься каменной статуей перед обсерваторией, опираясь на свой огромный меч. Внезапно заинтересовавшись, Тони наклонился и внимательно изучил место соприкосновения меча с переливчатым материалом моста.

— Вот так номер, — пробормотал он, обнаружив, что никакого соприкосновения нет.

Острие меча и поверхность моста разделял буквально миллиметр свободного пространства. Тони перевёл взгляд на сжимающие рукоять пальцы, на расслабленные мускулы — нет, ну не может же быть, чтобы Страж столько времени удерживал свой здоровенный меч на весу безо всякого напряжения. Тогда что? Силовое поле? Тони лёг, прижимаясь к мосту щекой. Гуннар с напарником настороженно наблюдали с борта их летающей лодки за ходом этого эксперимента. Приближаться к Стражу они что-то не захотели.

— Ага, — глубокомысленно констатировал Тони, поднимаясь и отряхивая колени. Между подошвами и мостом тоже было пространство. — Знаешь, Арни, по слухам, как-то один мой… знакомый сказал, что бог только один и одевается он иначе. Хотелось бы мне вас познакомить! Хотя это, пожалуй, сочтут чрезмерной жестокостью, вряд ли его толерантность переживёт такое потрясение основ. Чёрный президент — ещё куда ни шло, но чёрный бог? А ведь основным характеристикам вполне соответствуешь. Видишь всё, к просьбам, как и положено, глух…

— Я слышал твою просьбу, Тони Старк, — неожиданно перебил его Страж.

Надо же. Заговорил! Неужто сравнение с Железным Арни задело? Ну да, тот не бог. И даже не президент. Так, губернатор. Слишком мелко для асгардского божка.

— Слышал? Чудно. Как насчёт ответа? Или ты не такой уж всевидящий?

Конечно, Тони понимал, что нарывается по меньшей мере на грубость, но каждая минута отсутствия чёртова робота действовала ему на нервы. Разрушитель куда-то ушёл и неизвестно чем занимался. И это почему-то не беспокоило никого, кроме Тони. А он места себе не находил. Оказаться ещё и виновником разрушения Асгарда? Это слишком.

— Я вижу каждую живую душу, — спокойно ответил Страж. — Разрушитель не относится к их числу. Но ты можешь не беспокоиться, Тони Старк. Куда бы ни направился Разрушитель, он действует во благо Асгарда.

Тони скривился и издал звук, который в телешоу обычно сопровождает неправильный ответ. Да-да-да, действует во благо, беспокоиться не о чем. Как же, плавали, знаем!

— Не сочти за неуважение к вашим разработчикам, но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы к этой штуке был какой-то пульт управления. И следилка не помешает. Знаешь, у нас есть отличные программки, даже на смартфон ставятся. А то никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от таких… защитников.

— Разрушитель реагирует на уже возникшую угрозу, — сказал Страж, загадочно мерцая своими золотыми глазами в полутьме. — А не пытается предотвратить потенциальные. Этого достаточно, чтобы не беспокоиться.

Тони стиснул челюсти и подвигал желваками. Упрёк попал точно в цель и разворошил довольно болезненные воспоминания. Даже сейчас, после всего случившегося в Заковии, Тони не считал, что был так уж не прав в своём стремлении предотвратить войну до её начала. Просто… Попытка была с негодными средствами, скажем так. Перекладывать эту ответственность на робота — пусть даже на чертовски умного робота — было ошибкой. Но Тони не мог переложить это ни на кого другого, а себя не считал достойным, да и сдержать данное Пеппер обещание хотелось…

— А если им кто-то управляет? Кто-нибудь… недобрый? — спросил Тони, тряхнув головой и прогнав мысли о собственной неудаче.

— Разрушитель действует во благо Асгарда, — спокойно повторил Страж. — Это высший приоритет. Его нельзя отменить.

— Неужто? — прищурился Тони. — Помнится, эта штука одним небрежным движением чуть не угробила вашего царя!

— Ваши смертные оболочки слишком легко разрушить. Природа асов иная. Разрушение смертной оболочки привело в движение силы высшего порядка. Во благо Асгарда.

— Ну да, логично, а разрушение и есть миссия Разрушителя, — пробормотал Тони, потирая заросший подбородок. Момент упомянуть имя Локи и посмотреть на реакцию был упущен, но в голове теснилось слишком много всего, чтобы сожалеть об этом.

— У тебя есть ещё вопросы, Тони Старк?

Тони вздрогнул и с удивлением уставился на Стража. В его интонации сочетались насмешка и снисходительное терпение, но при этом сквозило ещё что-то странное. Оттенок уважения? С чего бы? И всё же Страж явно готов был отвечать на дурацкие вопросы глупого смертного. Ему приказали? Или статус гостя Всеотца даёт такие привилегии? Кстати!..

— А ты действительно видишь всех-превсех? Я хочу сказать, одновременно?

— Я вижу каждого, — высокопарно ответил Страж, заставив Тони поморщиться. — Но истинный дар не в том, чтобы видеть. Истинный дар — понимать, что стоит заметить, а на что лучше закрыть глаза.

— Не против, если я отойду на пару футов, подумать? — натянуто улыбнулся Тони.

Сначала он хотел сесть на край Радужного моста и свесить ноги, но заметил, как заволновались Гуннар с напарником, и передумал. Сел, прислонясь спиной к округлой стене обсерватории. Пожалуй, надо будет воспроизвести этот вид у себя в рабочем кабинете. В отдалении — величественный Асгард, над головой — россыпь незнакомых созвездий, иные миры, неподалёку шумит низвергающийся в бездну водопад. Тут хотелось думать о высоком. Вершить судьбы миров, не меньше.

Стоило ли рассматривать слова Стража как чистосердечное признание? Или предыдущие слова как намёк на мотив подобного поступка? Если в Асгарде придерживаются принципа реагировать только на свершившуюся угрозу, это может означать, что Локи будет спокойно править, пока не наделает глупостей. И даже всевидящий Страж закроет глаза.

Что-то в этом было. Что-то слишком спокойное и неземное, от этого взгляда на жизнь отчётливо веяло какой-то древней мудростью. Тони смотрел на раскинувшийся вдалеке величественный Асгард, а мыслями вдруг вернулся к своей крохотной и неустроенной Земле. Несокрушимая вера, звучащая в словах Стража, живо напомнила ему речи отца. Может быть, так и надо? Тони всегда казалось, что это ненужный и самый ненадёжный элемент системы, но, кажется, тысячелетия опыта говорят иное.

Нечто, во что можно верить. Нечто неподконтрольное коррумпированным системам власти, действующее только во благо. И нечего кривиться. Да, он прекрасно понимает, насколько эфемерны все эти понятия вроде блага Асгарда или высшей справедливости. Но вера сотен тысяч людей — мощное оружие. Вот против чего он выступил, а вовсе не против зарвавшегося качка в дурацком костюме, возомнившего себя непогрешимым эталоном. И с учётом этого теперь Тони не видел ничего удивительного в том, что проиграл.

А впрочем… Возможно, всё, что ни делается, к лучшему. Пусть будет команда с Роджерсом во главе, задача которой сводится к реакции на возникшую угрозу. Временно — вне закона, но Тони займётся подготовкой почвы для реабилитации, чтобы при первом же удобном случае эта команда заняла своё место в системе защиты. А глобальные разработки, направленные в будущее, можно тем временем протаскивать через бюрократическую волокиту ООН, попутно выявляя и обкатывая слишком жёсткие места Договора. Лишь бы хватило времени на подготовку, а в нужный момент они снова поменяются местами, Тони уйдёт в тень, позволяя символу засиять с новой силой.

Тони снова взглянул на Асгард, глубоко вздохнул. Да, вероятно, именно так оно сработает лучше всего. А самолюбие… Он, собственно, никогда не рвался в символы. Неважный из него гарант мира вышел, прямо скажем. Тут уж ничего не попишешь. Принятое решение не принесло ему облегчения, но мобилизовало какую-то часть, впавшую в транс после произошедшего в бункере.

— Ты можешь вернуть меня на Землю? — спросил Тони, взглянув на Стража.

Тот некоторое время молчал, словно снова не услышал вопроса. Или же он связывался с кем-то? С Локи? С Всеотцом?

— Да, я могу вернуть тебя в Мидгард, — наконец ответил Страж. — И непременно сделаю это.

— Но не сейчас?

В золотых глазах снова мелькнуло что-то вроде насмешливого одобрения.

— Ты торопишься, гость?

Тони открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что у него куча дел дома, и большую часть из них лучше не откладывать на потом. И закрыл, внезапно осознав, что может и не дождаться другого шанса оказаться в Асгарде в статусе гостя, перед которым открыты все двери и которого никто даже не думает винить за «оживление» очередного робота.

— Нет, я просто уточнил, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Приятно было поболтать. Не против, если я ещё загляну?

— Сегодня вечером послы из Ванахейма отправятся домой. Если ты будешь здесь, сможешь увидеть, как открывается Бифрёст.

— Замётано! — кивнул Тони.

Мысль о том, что подобный визит в Асгард скорее всего не повторится да и вряд ли светит кому-то из смертных, заставила Тони выбраться из дворца. Гуннар, хоть и разделял его страсть к технике, охотно включился в роль экскурсовода и показывал древние развалины и статуи прежних правителей, Горнило Душ и библиотеки с диковинными книгами, сады и водопады, сопровождая это рассказами об истории и традициях Асгарда, пока Тони не запросил пощады. Красивые виды и исторические факты мелькали в голове, словно восемь ног Слейпнира, идущего ровной рысью.

Вернувшись в свои комнаты, Тони вспомнил, что ничего не ел с самого утра. Еда всё ещё стояла там, где он её оставил, и никто не сообразил ни прикрыть открытые блюда крышкой, ни сунуть их в холодильник. Тони плюхнулся на стул и сморщил нос, ожидая учуять запах испортившейся на жаре пищи, потом с удивлением вздёрнул брови и наклонился ниже. Пахло всё так же аппетитно, словно блюда только что принесли. Может, их заменили, пока его не было? Прищурившись, Тони изучил то, что ел… Кстати, сколько прошло времени? День, два? Надо же, по ощущениям он гостил в Асгарде целую вечность.

Решившись, Тони осторожно отхлебнул бульона и чуть не закашлялся от неожиданности. Бульон был не просто свежим, но и тёплым! Хотя по уровню жидкости казалось, что это та же самая посуда. И вкус тот же. Убедившись, что всё осталось съедобным, Тони набросился на еду, периодически проверяя приходящие в голову идеи, каким образом можно обеспечить такую сохранность. В принципе, сумки-холодильники и саморазогревающиеся ёмкости существовали и на Земле, но как объединить эти технологии, Тони не мог придумать.

В конце концов он сдался и позвал Гуннара.

— Так это защитное поле, — пожал плечами тот, выслушав путаный вопрос.

— Поле, — повторил Тони. Поводил рукой над блюдом, показывая, что только что брал с него еду безо всяких помех, и заодно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Ничего.

— Тут оно слабенькое, — улыбнулся Гуннар. — Только чтобы поддерживать температуру в небольшом объёме и сохранять свежесть. Вот главный защитный купол Асгарда хорошо видно. Показать?

Тони использовал все возможности своей мимики, но всё равно не смог должным образом выразить чувства, охватившие его при этом простом вопросе. Щит Асгарда! Ещё спрашивает! Сразу надо было с этого начинать, а не статуи с водопадами показывать.

 

***

Вид свалившегося без сил соратника редко радует кого-то в бою, но Локи вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь он мог не скрываться. Приняв свой собственный облик, Локи создал десяток отражений и устрашающе расхохотался. Огненные твари Муспельхейма занервничали, взвыли, призывая хозяина.

Локи почувствовал озноб. Вряд ли Суртур обманется его иллюзиями. Да и не нужна сейчас в Асгарде эта корона, даже если удастся победить! Ещё кто-нибудь устроит Рагнарёк раньше времени. Что тогда, сдаваться в плен? Это совершенно не входило в его планы.

Пространство вдруг знакомо всколыхнулось, пропуская в щель между мирами что-то крупное. Земля дрогнула от тяжёлой поступи, и Локи оглянулся.

— Ну, Старк, ну… — с нервным смешком сказал он, увидев деловито топающего к месту схватки Разрушителя.

Твари зашипели, окружая нового противника. Глупые, им бы бежать со всех ног! Наблюдать за работой Разрушителя было сплошным удовольствием. Оставались бы силы, Локи непременно сотворил бы себе диванчик и уселся полюбоваться. Разрушитель расправлялся с тварями легко и методично. Он прошёл по кругу, затем остановился и повернулся к Локи.

— Молодец, — похвалил он. Разрушитель не нуждался в одобрении, и всё же Локи продолжил, выпуская нервное напряжение: — Вовремя. Но теперь нам нужно убираться отсюда поскорее.

Повинуясь мысленной команде, Разрушитель взял Хьялмара поперёк корпуса, а для Локи подставил ладонь, помогая вскарабкаться на плечо. Уже у самого перехода обернувшись, Локи заметил на горизонте гигантскую фигуру. Суртур спешил к месту схватки. Локи позволил себе торжествующе ухмыльнуться. Кажется, сегодня он выиграл вчистую. Главное, чтобы в Асгарде за время его отсутствия ничего не стряслось. Перед послами, конечно, придётся извиниться, но это мелочи. Защита Асгарда — первостепенная задача, этот довод никто не оспорит.

Во дворце было подозрительно тихо. Отправив наконец очнувшегося Хьялмара к целителям, Локи проскользнул в купальню, быстро привёл себя в порядок, сменил одежду, хлебнул бодрящего настоя и поспешил к гостям.

— А они откланялись, — растерянно сообщила молоденькая служанка, приводившая в порядок покои, где останавливались послы из Ванахейма.

Локи нахмурился, гневно раздувая ноздри. Так это посольство было всего лишь предлогом, а истинная цель заключалась в том, чтобы выманить его из Асгарда? Неужели Суртур сумел сговориться с Ванахеймом за его спиной? Ах, предатели! Ну нет, так просто они не уйдут.

Он ринулся к выходу из дворца так быстро, как только мог, наплевав на подозрения, которые могли возникнуть у подданных при виде бегущего по коридорам седовласого старца. И всё равно опоздал: из обсерватории уже вырвался луч соединяющего миры Радужного моста. Преследовать беглецов на их территории было бы крайне неразумно, и Локи прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, сглатывая горечь разочарования.

Сначала он услышал чей-то крик и лишь потом взглянул на небо. Защитный купол поднимался, охватывая Асгард золотистой вязью силового поля. Обычно на это требовалось несколько долгих минут, теперь же края стремительно смыкались, словно челюсти гигантской рыбы, внезапно вынырнувшей из воды и в мгновение ока заглотнувшей неосторожную добычу. Локи мысленно прикинул судьбу убегающих послов в том случае, если купол успеет полностью сомкнуться, прервав луч Бифрёста, и широко улыбнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

Лезвие больно царапнуло кожу, Тони с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы и прижал повреждённое место под нижней челюстью. На пальцах осталась кровь.

— Довольно неаккуратный способ покончить с собой, — прокомментировал это голос Локи за его спиной.

Тони не слышал, как тот вошёл, и вздрогнул. Если бы лезвие оставалось у кожи, порезался бы ещё раз. Оказалось, побриться с помощью кинжала вовсе не так просто, как это выглядит в кино.

— Поверь, Старк, те трусливые ванахеймские орлони не стоят твоих сожалений, — продолжил развивать свою мысль Локи. — Да и потом, Хеймдалль свидетель, ты нисколько не повредил им, разве что напугал, заставив обгадить свои мерзкие хвосты.

Такое отношение к послам изрядно удивило Тони, но переспрашивать, с чего ванахеймцы впали в немилость, он не стал. Главное, что все остались живы, а кто больше испугался — это ещё вопрос! Тони вообще-то думал, что запускает симуляцию, показывая асгардцам результат своей работы. Производительность систем всегда была его коньком, хоть в электронике, хоть в механике, так что и тут, едва взглянув на главный защитный купол Асгарда, Тони сразу заметил несколько мест, где можно внести улучшения, и, разумеется, полез это делать. Что это за защита, на установку которой требуется больше минуты?

— Я и пугать не хотел, — буркнул Тони, осматриваясь в поисках чего-нибудь, что заменило бы кусок газеты. — В нормальных системах тестовый режим прогоняется в виртуальной среде, а не сразу на объекте.

— Я впечатлён внесёнными тобой улучшениями, — признал Локи. — Старк! — позвал он. Дождался, пока Тони взглянет на него, и мягко добавил: — Тебя никто не винит.

Тони фыркнул, уловив в его тоне характерные нотки опытного переговорщика, пытающегося увести с крыши очередного самоубийцу. Затем понял, что всё ещё держит чёртов кинжал со следами крови на лезвии, и выставил перед собой свободную руку.

— Расслабься, северный олень, я просто подумал, что теперь-то ваш Всеотец затребует меня пред свои очи… око, короче, хотел привести себя в божеский вид перед аудиенцией, — Тони потёр скверно выбритую щёку и поморщился.

— С помощью этого? — насмешливо уточнил Локи, неуловимым движением оказавшись рядом и вынув из руки Тони кинжал.

— Можно подумать, тут выбор есть, — буркнул Тони.

Локи вздохнул и покачал головой. На лице отчётливо читалось «ох уж эти смертные». Он порылся в карманах, достал небольшую бутылочку, капнул себе на палец почти прозрачную жидкость, аккуратно приподнял голову Тони и смазал порез. Вторую каплю мягкими движениями втёр в щёку, которую Тони пытался брить.

— Так лучше? — убирая бутылочку обратно в карман и отступая на пару шагов назад, спросил Локи.

— Намного, — пробормотал Тони, имея в виду скорее вновь увеличившуюся дистанцию между ними. В памяти как-то слишком ярко вспыхнул последний момент, когда Локи находился так близко и касался горла, так что, несмотря на мягкость и аккуратность движений, дыхание Тони сумел перевести только теперь, а сердце ещё продолжало бешено колотиться. Саднящее ощущение на щеке исчезло быстрее, чем он успокоился, а проведя рукой под челюстью, Тони убедился, что и порез бесследно исчез.

— А тебе так хочется предстать перед Всеотцом? — слегка изогнув бровь, спросил Локи. — Или просто поручить Гуннару, чтобы сводил тебя в тронный зал поглазеть?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сам меня сопровождал на этом мероприятии, — прищурился Тони, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — В конце концов, ты меня сюда пригласил, тебе и ответ держать. Да, и учти, что я воспитан джентльменом, но в ваших дворцовых этикетах ни черта не смыслю.

— Ну, тогда, может, и к лучшему, что аудиенции не будет? — углом рта усмехнулся Локи. — Или считай, что она уже идёт, как тебе больше нравится.

— Это признание? — быстро спросил Тони.

— В чём? — невинно похлопал ресницами Локи.

— Думаешь, я не догадался, что ты притворяешься Всеотцом?

— Ну… — Локи неопределённо качнул головой. — «Притворяюсь» — не вполне верное слово, хотя по сути ты прав, — он широко улыбнулся. Затем вздохнул, чуть сдвинул брови, и без тени усмешки добавил: — И, учитывая твою болтливость, я несколько удивлён, Старк, что ты ни с кем не поделился своим открытием. Скоро это перестанет иметь значение, но, если правда выплывет раньше времени, всё усложнится.

Тони лишь пожал плечами, мол, сам себе удивляюсь. На его взгляд, Локи говорил об этом как-то очень легко. Даже слишком легко. Что заставляло предположить банальную проверку: Тони дали намёк на кусочек информации, которая должна была показаться ему крайне важной, и смотрели, как он себя поведёт. И что теперь, прошёл он эту проверку?

— Может, в качестве благодарности расскажешь, наконец, в чём дело? — предложил Тони. — Зачем ты меня вытащил в Асгард?

— Я?!

Подумать только, сама оскорблённая невинность! Тони едва не засомневался в адекватности собственных воспоминаний, но паршивец тут же добавил с самым смиренным видом:

— Помилуй, Старк, это совершенно не в моём стиле! Ты меня с Тором не перепутал случайно? Хватать кого-то, тащить куда-то… Фу, как грубо, — Локи осуждающе покачал головой.

Тони закатил глаза. Ну, начался спектакль!..

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал он. — Ты меня пригласил, вежливо, и я согласился… ммм… воспользоваться гостеприимством Асгарда. Оно выше всех похвал.

— Рад это слышать, — Локи слегка поклонился.

Тони показалось, что теперь за шутовской манерой кроется совсем не шуточное облегчение и даже удовлетворение. Так что, цель его визита сюда — продемонстрировать асгардское гостеприимство? С чего бы? Точнее, для чего?

— Ты же не из тех, кто разбрасывается подобными дарами просто так.

— Слава летит впереди меня! — двинув бровями, усмехнулся Локи.

Тони видел, что усмехаются лишь губы, а мысли Локи витают где-то очень далеко.

— Так чего ты хочешь взамен?

— Всего лишь ответной услуги, — пожал плечами Локи. Прошёлся по комнате, уселся в кресло, забросив ногу на ногу.

— Устроить тебе экскурсию по Земле, что ли? — не понял Тони.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про Рагнарёк?

— Конец света? — Тони почувствовал слабость в коленях и тоже присел на стоящий рядом пуфик.

— Не исключено, — хмуро кивнул Локи. — Я неважный провидец. Относительно чётко видел лишь судьбу своего мира. Если… Если всё произойдёт именно так, как я увидел, вас это не затронет. Хотя дисбаланс, конечно, рано или поздно отразится на всех девяти мирах.

— И ты думаешь, я сумею это остановить? — хрипло спросил Тони. — Слушай, олень, это лестно, конечно, только вряд ли я справлюсь…

И уж точно Тони не хотел брать на себя такую ответственность!

— А что, ты попытался бы, если бы мог? — с тёплой улыбкой спросил Локи.

Тони лишь коротко кивнул. Не так уж много он успел увидеть, да и прекрасно понимал, что через день-два существование волшебного Асгарда станет для него самого просто сказкой, которую можно рассказывать внукам под Рождество, сидя у тёплого камина. Но Тони определённо хотелось, чтобы эта сказка продолжала быть где-то там, с ним или без него. Если только это в его силах.

— Никому из нас не остановить грядущего, — глухо сказал Локи.

— Но если ты знаешь, что будет? — Тони мотнул головой. — Чёрт побери, да вы же типа боги! Кому как не вам спорить с судьбой и менять предначертанное? — Он вскочил и заметался по комнате, пока неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль не заставила замереть. — Не может же быть, что… Слушай, я понимаю, вековые традиции и всё такое, но если этот дурацкий принцип ведёт к гибели мира, и ты это видишь, неужели ты не можешь перешагнуть через него?

Тони казалось, что он вернулся в недавнее прошлое. Но Локи ведь не Роджерс, чтобы упереться в замшелые принципы и закрыть глаза на всё остальное, не желая понимать, что это тупик?

— Какой принцип?

— Ну… Тот громила с золотыми глазами. Ну, который мост стережёт. Он мне объяснил ваш принцип реагировать на угрозу только тогда, когда она уже возникла.

— Боюсь, ты не понял Стража. — Локи качнул носком сапога. — Этот принцип вложен в Разрушителя. Хеймдалль не имел в виду асгардцев или других разумных. Разрушитель не разумен. Он… как это у вас называется… — Локи пощёлкал пальцами. — Робот. Он не обладает свободой воли, но и не несёт ответственности.

— Только выполняет приказ, — почти шёпотом закончил Тони. Он лихорадочно припоминал слова Стража. Неужели тот действительно говорил только про робота, а Тони принял это на свой счёт из-за созвучности со словами Роджерса?

— Насколько мне известно, люди так себя не ведут, — добавил Локи.

— Ой, не скажи! — хмыкнул Тони.

Хотя… Люди ведь действительно так себя не ведут. Люди пытаются усидеть на двух стульях. И потом, разве Роджерс реагировал на уже возникшую угрозу, когда пошёл против Договора? Нет, он не стал дожидаться, пока возникнет такая ситуация, в которой Договор станет помехой для спасения людей, для выполнения миссии Мстителей. А ведь насколько всё было бы проще, если бы удалось создать прецедент!

— Мы так не можем, — отвечая скорее своим мыслям, чем словам Локи, сказал Тони. — Если у тебя есть сила, ты всегда в ответе за то, чего не предотвратил.

— Сколько лет сказавшему это ребёнку? — вдруг снисходительно усмехнулся Локи.

— А что, ты не согласен? — прищурился Тони, вскинув на него взгляд.

Локи лизнул губы, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, отвёл глаза.

— Всегда забываю, как же вам недостаёт здоровой циничности.

— Что именно ты называешь здоровой циничностью? — набычился Тони. — Способность закрыть глаза и не видеть в упор? Это якобы дар?

— Нет, — качнул головой Локи. — Скорее, открыть глаза и увидеть реальность. Или, как там у вас говорится, снять розовые очки, кажется. Избавиться от иллюзии, что кто-то будет благодарен за предотвращение опасности ещё до того, как её заметят и осознают.

Тони подавил порыв вскочить. Остался сидеть и даже разжал кулаки. Щёки и уши пылали, словно он сначала не учёл фазовый сдвиг при интерференции волн, а затем ещё и обозвал дураком того, кто указал ему на ошибку. Это было так очевидно! Да, немного цинично, ведь пока сытые обыватели заметят и осознают угрозу, неизбежно погибнут люди. Люди, которых можно было бы спасти. Или нельзя? Как узнать, в каком варианте погибнет больше людей? О благодарности Тони как-то не думал, особенно в разрезе здорового цинизма. Но… если бы с неба над Нью-Йорком не посыпались читаури, как отнеслись бы люди к инициативе Мстители?

— Мы так не можем, — упрямо качнув головой, повторил Тони. По сути, он убеждал самого себя. Тот внутренний голос, который нашёптывал, что так можно и даже нужно. Ему что, мало обвинений в нарциссизме и эгоизме?

— Разве? — Локи поднялся, подошёл и навис над Тони. — Ты позволишь? — Тони с невольным ужасом смотрел на раскрытую ладонь, явно нацелившуюся ему в лицо, и Локи пояснил: — Я лишь напомню тебе кое-что.

Тони с трудом сглотнул и неуверенно кивнул. Напомнит? Как?

Всё оказалось просто. Пальцы Локи обхватили его лоб, прижались к вискам, и Тони как наяву увидел группу военных среди пустыни, установку с ракетами и себя самого на фоне далёких гор.

— Некоторые считают, что самое лучшее оружие — то, которое вовсе не приходится пускать в ход. Я считаю, самое лучшее оружие — то, которому достаточно выстрелить один раз. Найдите повод спустить этих крошек с поводка, и я гарантирую, что враг никогда больше не выползет из своих пещер. Так отец делал. Так Америка делает.

Картинка исчезла, но Тони по инерции качнулся вперёд, словно его в спину вновь толкнула ударная волна, и закашлялся.

— Держи, — Локи наполнил кубок и протянул ему.

Пока Тони медленно цедил напиток, Локи отошёл к окну и встал вполоборота, сложив на груди руки. Не торопил, не мешал думать. Аналогию Тони ухватил и, как бы ему ни хотелось возразить, что больше он не делает оружие, а значит, не может действовать по этому принципу, в глубине души он сразу принял его. Точнее, никогда и не отказывался до конца от своих убеждений, просто… Кажется, слишком увлёкся отстаиванием постулата «костюм — это не оружие». Обманул сам себя, сбросив главный козырь.

Думать об этом было тяжело, Тони мотнул головой, потёр заросший подбородок и радостно ухватился за возможность переключить тему.

— Слушай, так если ты всё-таки собираешься вернуть меня домой, подскажи способ побриться! Никто не поверит, что со мной тут обращались по-человечески, если я вернусь заросший, как моджахед.

— Побриться в смысле начисто или сделать это твоё?.. — Локи жестом изобразил усы и бородку.

— Да, это, — кивнул Тони.

— Угу, тогда… — Локи выдвинул ящик в подставке под тазом для умывания. — Держи, — он протянул Тони расчёску с частыми тонкими зубцами и неожиданно массивной ручкой. — Сначала подравняй всё, — пояснил Локи. — Там на ручке рычажок, выстави длину и расчеши.

— Интересный вариант триммера.

Тони не заметил ни вибрации, ни какого-то вида лезвий, но от расчёсывания щетина осыпалась, оставив нужную длину волосков. Локи тем временем крутил в руках какой-то пузырёк, словно раздумывая о чём-то.

— Неужто это зелье более засекречено, чем главный защитный купол Асгарда? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Что? А, нет, — Локи протянул ему пузырёк и кисточку. — Теперь убери лишнее.

— Эээ… А бритвы у вас нет?

— Извини, — развёл руками Локи. — Срезать волосы только снаружи слишком неэффективно. Это средство действует дольше, так что будь аккуратнее, мазнёшь где не надо — придётся ждать лет сорок-пятьдесят, прежде чем там снова вырастут волосы.

Теперь задумался Тони. Сорок-пятьдесят лет в его случае, считай, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Готов ли он всю оставшуюся жизнь носить одну и ту же бороду? Впрочем, почему одну? Его вариант легко превратить в несколько других форм или оставить только усы. Поэтому, поколебавшись немного, Тони очертил прозрачной, моментально впитывающейся в кожу жидкостью привычный контур. Ничего не происходило. Тони даже заподозрил, что его банально надули.

— Умойся, — с улыбкой подсказал Локи. — Я полью.

— Ого! — воскликнул Тони, вытерев лицо и проводя пальцами по многострадальной щеке, которую он пытался побрить с помощью кинжала. Такое впечатление, что там волосы вообще никогда не росли! Тони с трудом справился с искушением избавиться от проблем с бритьём раз и навсегда и с интересом взглянул на Локи. Неудивительно, что даже наутро после битвы за Нью-Йорк ему не понадобилась бритва. — Слушай, олень, а ведь ты так и не сказал, чего хочешь конкретно от меня, — Тони снова спрятался за насмешливым тоном.

— От тебя? — вздёрнул бровь Локи.

— Ну, какую ответную услугу? — напомнил он.

— Ах, это… Всё просто, — Локи широко и как-то совсем неискренне улыбнулся. — Если мне доведётся искать убежища в Мидгарде, я рассчитываю на твоё гостеприимство.

Тони укоризненно скривился, всем своим видом показывая, что не купится на подобную чушь.

— Что?

— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, а?

Взгляд у Локи на какое-то мгновение расфокусировался, затем он несколько раз быстро моргнул. Тони не удержался и прыснул.

— Извини, извини, — тут же выставил ладони перед собой он. — Просто ты на миг прям стал на человека похож, а не это твоё вечное «я бог, тупое ты созданье»…

Локи поджал губы, став похожим не просто на человека, а на обиженного мальчишку.

— Ладно, — Тони прекратил смеяться и пояснил: — Не бери в голову, это просто выражение. Я не верю, что тебе нужна чья-то помощь, чтобы обустроиться на Земле. Так что тебе нужно от меня?

— Зря смеёшься, — всё ещё обиженно заламывая брови, сказал Локи. — Неужели ты думаешь, что меня в Мидгарде встретят с распростёртыми объятиями? Я хочу быть гостем, а не пленником, и ты мне в этом поможешь. В память об этих днях в Асгарде. Устраивает тебя такая сделка?

Тони раздумывал недолго. Конечно, если пытаться повторить степень гостеприимства, оказанного ему тут, то придётся дать Локи доступ к ядерному чемоданчику президента, не меньше. Но это ни к чему, запросы асгардского принца на удивление скромны и вменяемы. А главное, если Земля в лице Тони пообещает Локи убежище на случай чего, она станет последним миром, который он захочет уничтожить. Даже будет заинтересован в том, чтобы его защитить.

— Идёт, — кивнул Тони и протянул руку.

Локи пожал её и задержал в своей.

— И ещё, — сказал он, и Тони мысленно застонал. Ну почему нельзя без этого? — Теперь я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты дожил до нашей встречи.

— Ну, ваши целители неплохо меня подлатали, так что… — Тони аккуратно высвободил руку.

— Мастер Илва вылечила твоё тело, — согласился Локи. У него вдруг обнаружился какой-то особый, завораживающий взгляд, и Тони не мог отойти, стоял перед ним, как кролик перед удавом и слушал мягко вливающийся в уши голос. — Но если ты не выпустишь яд, который отравляет твоё сердце, все её усилия пойдут прахом очень быстро.

На этот раз воспоминания теснились в голове бешеным калейдоскопом. Тони одновременно слышал свой голос, спрашивающий, нормально ли это, если немеет рука, чувствовал припечатанную к его груди фотографию погибшего в Заковии мальчика, видел занесённый для последнего удара щит. Тут было всё вместе. Холодный взгляд Пеппер после заявления, что им нужен перерыв, вкрадчивый голос Обадайи, сообщающий, что это он стоял за отстранением, пыльный мешок и тянущиеся от груди провода, разверзшееся над Нью-Йорком жерло портала и возносящийся в небеса город, падение Роуди и пустынная дорога в далеком девяносто первом, где умирали его родители. Слишком много всего.

Если всё забыть, что у него вообще останется?

— Не забыть, — всё так же мягко поправил Локи. — Напротив, оставить только воспоминания, выпустить лишнее.

Лишнее? Это он что сейчас назвал лишним? Тони попытался презрительно фыркнуть, но вышло что-то не то. Он подавился воздухом и закашлялся, упираясь лбом в неожиданно оказавшееся совсем близко плечо. Дёрнулся, освобождаясь из этих непрошеных объятий, но Локи держал крепко, ещё и ладонь положил на затылок.

— Ты сделал всё, что мог.

Тони мотнул головой, зажмурился, стукнул кулаком Локи в грудь, пытаясь остановить то разрушительное действие, которое эти простые слова производили в душе. Не помогло.

Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз позволял себе плакать. А уж так, всхлипывая, вжимаясь лицом в промокшую ткань, бессильно колотя кулаком и то чуть слышно бормоча, то выкрикивая что-то бессвязное, он не плакал с тех самых пор, как погибли родители.

Локи больше ничего не говорил. Просто стоял рядом, большой и тёплый, одинаково бесстрастно снося удары и вытирание мокрого носа о свою рубашку, и не разжимал рук. Держал. Словно Терминатор, защищающий своего Джона Коннора. Или… Тут Тони затрясло с новой силой: из-под вороха оплаканных воспоминаний вдруг вынырнуло основательно забытое детское ожидание подобной встречи с Капитаном Америка. Справедливым. Защищающим всех, даже тех, кто не оправдал отцовских надежд. Господи, как же он был наивен!

Вместе со слезами кончились и силы. Тони всё ещё стоял на ногах только потому, что Локи крепко обнимал его. Почему-то не было ни малейших опасений, никаких ожиданий подвоха или волнений по поводу только что случившегося. Только здесь и сейчас. Уютное, тёплое и очень спокойное. Тони постарался запомнить это ощущение.

А когда открыл глаза, оказалось, что нос утыкается вовсе не в рубашку Локи, а в подушку. Тони приподнялся и покрутил головой, осматриваясь.

Его собственная спальня! Неужели Асгард ему всё-таки лишь приснился?

— ПЯТНИЦА, какой сегодня день? — спросил Тони, переворачиваясь и садясь на кровати.

Но ещё до того, как верная помощница озвучила дату, он понял, что видел Асгард не во сне. На стуле возле кровати лежало его асгардское одеяние, а рядом стояла коробка с остатками брони. И ещё — непривычное ощущение какого-то внутреннего спокойствия и уравновешенности. Словно ко всем будоражившим его раньше воспоминаниям теперь был прикреплен заверенный печатью ярлычок «ты сделал всё, что мог», а вчерашние слёзы начисто смыли сомнения и сожаления, чувство вины и желание хоть как-то её искупить, обиду и недовольство собой, и прочее, и прочее…

Выпустить яд, значит. Да, это, пожалуй, было похлеще отравления продуктами распада палладия. Земные психологи не раз пытались спровоцировать у него подобную реакцию, и если б Тони знал, что это реально работает… Впрочем, наверное, без такого катализатора и не сработало бы. К тому же он был чертовски рад, что это случилось в другом мире. Хоть и обидно немного, что его выставили по-английски, не прощаясь, но Тони совершенно не представлял, как сегодня взглянул бы в глаза тому, в чьём присутствии он так непозволительно расслабился.

— Что ж, ПЯТНИЦА, каникулы закончились, — сказал Тони, выбираясь из постели. — Пора заняться делом!

— Я всегда готова, босс.

 

**Эпилог**

 

— Как он там?

Будь на месте Хеймдалля Тор, он непременно фыркнул бы и насмешливо заметил, что таким трепетным тоном осведомляются о возлюбленной, а не о каком-то смертном. Но Хеймдалль себе подобного не позволил. Лишь золотые глаза блеснули, когда он коротко взглянул на Локи и вновь уставился перед собой.

— Всё так же, — ответил Хеймдалль. Сделал паузу, но продолжил без понуканий: — Разрабатывает новую броню. Достойный экземпляр.

Локи криво усмехнулся. С Хлидскьяльва он и сам прекрасно видел, чем занимается Старк. Смертный чинил свою жизнь. Лучшего определения Локи подобрать не мог. Вернул своему другу возможность ходить, помирился со своей женщиной и взял под опеку мальчишку. Создавал настоящую семью, а не её суррогат. Теперь вот делал новую броню, чтобы достойно сражаться даже в том случае, если придётся делать это одному. Намётанный глаз не мог не заметить знакомого отзвука в этой текучести и изгибах. Технологии были чисто мидгардскими, но что-то неуловимое напоминало об Асгарде.

— Всё ещё думаешь, что я ошибся и смертный не сможет стать наследником духа Асгарда? — уточнил Локи.

— Он уже стал, — ответил Хеймдалль. Сдвинул брови, вглядываясь в какую-то точку на небосклоне.

Хотел бы Локи знать, какая из беспокойных душ привлекла внимание Стража. Мальчишкой он часто бегал сюда и часами сидел, разглядывая далёкие россыпи звёзд и пытаясь представить, каково это. Тогда ему казалось, что у дара Хеймдалля нет обратной стороны.

— Но их жизнь слишком коротка, — продолжил тот после паузы, словно и не прерывался.

— Всё относительно, — пожал плечами Локи. — Наша жизнь тоже коротка для Вселенной. И смертные, быть может, в чём-то даже мудрее нас. Они научились помнить. Сохранять важные вещи в памяти рода людского на многие и многие жизни после себя.

К тому же Локи сделал всё, чтобы у Старка было как можно больше времени на воплощение всего, что он с невероятной скоростью впитал в Асгарде. Не так уж много для этого и потребовалось, если честно.

— Никогда не думал, что из тебя выйдет столь достойный правитель, — внезапно сказал Хеймдалль, заставив Локи вздрогнуть и немом изумлении уставиться на него. — Позволь обратиться с просьбой?

Локи сдержал желание поморщиться. Всего лишь лесть, чтобы обратиться с просьбой. Он неторопливо кивнул.

— Я хочу оставить пост. Веками я исполнял свой долг, обратив взгляд на другие миры. Теперь же я хочу успеть попрощаться с нашим.

— Я… понимаю, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Локи.

Они вместе повернулись и взглянули на Асгард. Казалось, ему ничто не страшно, но Локи вновь и вновь просыпался по ночам от видения огненного шквала, прокатывающегося по полям и горам, улицам и площадям, с одинаковой лёгкостью уничтожая деревья и каменные укрепления, испаряя воду и выжигая воздух. Так будет.

— Мне придётся сказать, что ты изгнан, — предупредил Локи.

— Благодарю вас, мой господин, — склонил голову Хеймдалль.

Отставил в сторону свой меч и неторопливо пошёл по Радужному мосту. Локи хотел окликнуть, предложить вызвать коня или ладью, но понял, что так начинается его прощание с Асгардом.

Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Стража, Локи погладил оголовье меча и вздохнул. Ему самому прощание не требовалось, Асгард и так навсегда останется в его сердце, где бы он ни оказался. А теперь — ещё и в сердце Старка. Что ж, если им суждено пережить Рагнарёк, может, и правда однажды свалиться Старку на голову с ответным, так сказать, визитом?


End file.
